


[PODFIC] Discrimination - Naughty_Yorick

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] The Alphabet Game - Naughty_Yorick [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Rated T for swears, Sharing a Bed, Voiceteam Mystery Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Naughty_Yorick's summary:“It’s discrimination is what it is, Geralt,” said Jaskier furiously, throwing his pack onto the small bed, “honestly! They think they can treat you like shit because you’re a witcher…”Geralt is used to people treating him poorly. Jaskier, even after years of travelling together, isn't. Geralt finds himself wondering, then, why Jaskier is willing to give his coin to the very same people he claims to hate.[Podfic length: 4:36 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [PODFIC] The Alphabet Game - Naughty_Yorick [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] Discrimination - Naughty_Yorick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discrimination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188962) by [Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick). 



> This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Tag Team! It was edited, and the cover is, by Chantress!
> 
> Thanks to Naughty_Yorick for having blanket permission to podfic their works!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:36 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (6,5 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-the-alphabet-game-series)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/ITA3SSLb#t7VtfGOa4fRxziGxiMAMcCBmyBYIZx2RnWHVv8_NIMA)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CEgq5X6CHX4nLQq6wu32Pm45c19ZH6IG/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Discrimination_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188962)
  * **Author:**[Naughty_Yorick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)
  * **Editor:**[Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
